


Can't Take My Hands Off Of You

by AweburnPhoenix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bossy Scully, But it doesn't stop him, Cunnilingus, F/M, Morning Sex, Mulder was hurt, Playful Scully, Season/Series 11, The Unremarkable House (X-Files)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix/pseuds/AweburnPhoenix
Summary: Mulder is recovering from an injured arm, but he can't stay away from Scully any longer.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 34
Kudos: 82
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Can't Take My Hands Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bumblebee1220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee1220/gifts).



> Written for the Smut Exchange for @ bumblebee1220 whose prompt was: “Mulder has recovered from some illness or injury and wants Scully. She is afraid it will hurt him if they do anything too soon. Mulder has tried several times to get her to understand he is fine but tonight it happens. Slow romantic time doing anything between the sheets. Pre-existing relationship; ust to rst; some frustration; Angst”
> 
> Dear Anne Marie, I hope this is something close to what you had wished for. I chose s11 Mulder because I think we all agree that’s the best Mulder ever and at this time Scully would be more likely to be reticent.
> 
> It was my first try at a Full Smut story, and it was really nice to explore Smut in this era, thanks for the prompt :)
> 
> Huge thanks to Val & Annie for the beta help, you girls are the best :D

They have been living together at his place —which used to be _theirs_ not so long ago— for three weeks now, ever since _her place_ suffered a robot attack that is being taken care of. The construction team said the repair would be finished soon, probably by the end of next week, and Mulder couldn’t be sadder about it. Especially now that he has been relying on her more than usual because of his injured arm.

Navigating his full-of-junk stairs while carrying a tray with a not-fully-functional arm may not be the best idea, but he wants to wake her with a nice surprise on this Saturday morning.

“Morning, sunshine,” he whispers gracefully as he enters the bedroom, leaving the tray with a couple of juice glasses and some toast to share at the foot of the bed.

Sliding open the curtains to let the sunlight in, he then lays by her side, setting the tray on her lap when she sits up.

“Mulder, you didn’t have to,” she thanks him and sips her juice. “I could have walked down for breakfast.”

“You’ve been doing too much for too long. Today it’s my treat,” he replies and smiles her way, setting his empty glass down.

“You shouldn’t be straining your arm just yet. You’re not thirty anymore, if you keep pushing yourself, your elbow is not going to heal properly.”

She’s barely woken up and she’s already in doctor mode. It annoys him slightly, but he loves her so much. Mulder doesn’t feel any pain, and he is sure his arm is perfectly fine already. It was a stupid fall on his left arm, last week. He kept saying he was fine, but couldn’t help wincing whenever he moved his arms. Eventually, Scully made him take an x-ray that showed a sprained elbow, forcing him to wear a sling for a couple of weeks, at the very least. This morning he’s fed up with it and feeling fine, so he has decided his recovery time is over.

“You should be wearing your sling,” she adds, as if reading his mind while she takes a bite from her toast.

Even when she’s admonishing him, with her hair all ruffled, and those sleepy eyes, she looks adorable. And the fact that she’s in his bed makes her even more beautiful.

Mulder took the couch for the first week of her stay, not wanting to pressure her —even though they had been sporadically taking their _relationship_ to the next level. However, after the arm injury, she made him sleep in the bed, insisting that hurting his back in addition to his arm would be all kinds of bad. Spooning her with his left arm on her has probably helped to heal his arm faster, or at least he wants to believe so. It has helped to keep his hands to himself too, because he couldn’t do any funny business while it hurt.

But he feels perfectly fine today.

And he wants her. So badly.

She is wearing one of his t-shirts; even though she brought plenty of her pajamas, she’s always felt more comfortable in his huge clothes. He’s been peeking at her left collarbone all exposed by the big neckline hole. Peeking? More like plainly staring. He’s slightly ashamed of himself, though at the same time, he isn’t. Mulder doesn’t feel any kind of entitlement, but he’s still her husband, she’s still sexy as fuck, and he knows she is not offended. Quite the contrary, he guesses.

“You’re staring,” she smiles wickedly, supporting his theory.

“Is it a crime to stare at works of art? If it is, you should cuff me right now,” he expresses, pulling his arms towards her and crossing his left wrist on top of his right.

“Wouldn’t you love that?” she smirks, pulling forward the fabric to cover herself, only making it _worse_ as it exacerbates her cleavage.

“You’re not helping,” he murmurs.

He’s going to make love to her. Right now. He can’t wait anymore.

Pushing the tray away, his left hand makes its way under her t-shirt while he starts kissing her neck as he waits for her to gulp down the last bite of her toast.

“Mulder, you’re hurt. We shouldn’t—”

She’s interrupted by his lips on hers. They taste like orange juice and cream cheese, but underneath there’s that Scully taste that he has only been getting glimpses of lately. He plans to up on it for the next few days. 

“Wait, wait,” she pushes him away, once more. “I really mean it. You need to heal properly.”

Maybe she doesn’t want this. She’s been giving him mixed signals these past months, going one step forward and two steps back. He should be used to that, it’s exactly what she did the first time around. 

Maybe this is just her looking for an easy way out to reject him. She’s still not sure about wanting to be back, and he understands. He was not the best husband. However, he believes he’s changed, he’s good enough now. Mulder just hopes that it is not too late, that she hasn’t made up her mind to pass him up. 

He looks at her once more. Her body says she hasn’t. Her pupils are so big, her nipples have started hardening, and he can feel the heat between her legs on his hip.

“I’d rather have you next week than you having to be put in a cast because we couldn’t keep our hands to ourselves for a couple of days.”

That is all he needs to hear. She wants him as bad as he wants her. They just need to be careful.

“I promise I’ll keep it out of the way,” he jokes placing his left arm at his back and lowering his lips to her breastbone.

He can sense she still wants to fight him, but she moans in contentment and is long gone. He knows her too well, how and which buttons to push. _She_ knows _him_ well enough to realize he can operate perfectly fine with one hand behind his back.

Mulder places kisses down her torso but is soon constrained by the neck hole of the t-shirt so he starts fumbling at the bottom to pull the garment off. Scully doesn’t lose a second to help him, removing it herself. 

“See? Teamwork,” he smirks her way before placing his lips on her warm skin again.

The trail of kisses leads him down to her panties. Maybe he should have paid more attention to her breasts but the scent of her sex is so enticing that he is hypnotized. She doesn’t even let him start to pull her underwear. As soon as his lips touch them, she’s raising her hips and pulling them down.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he jokes and immediately regrets it.

She’s letting him do this against her rational doctor’s mind, so he shouldn’t mess around with her. He’s going to show her it’ll be worth every moment.

Parting her thighs with his right arm as she shakes off her last piece of clothing, he resumes his route. But, instead of following south, he takes a small detour and borders on her entrance, taking a gentle bite on her inner thigh. Scully whimpers, delighted, and Mulder needs to take a deep breath before continuing. The way that he enjoys bringing her pleasure might even surpass getting himself off.

He teases her a little bit longer by sluggishly approaching the spot she must be yearning for him to reach. She opens her mouth to beg but she can only utter _Mul—_ before all of her air rapidly escapes her in a throaty moan as his tongue finally licks her bundle of nerves. Scully’s body twitches and he is afraid he’s gone too far too soon and that she’s too close already. He doesn’t want to be done so quickly, he wants her to enjoy this.

Leaving her a second to breathe in, he starts his favorite activity. Circling her bud with his tongue, licking his way up and down. He teases her entrance and relishes her essence. Scully writhes and moans at his touch, and he is only using his mouth on her. Unwittingly, his left arm leaves his back, yearning to pinch her hardened nipple. As soon as he touches her, she smacks him softly.

“Mulder! You promised!” She complains, panting hard.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I got caught up in the moment. Won’t happen again,” he apologizes, pulling his arm back again but making a quick stop first to clean a drop of her sliding down his chin.

“The hell it won’t…”

Scully pushes him away and he’s afraid he’s broken the spell. But nothing is further from the truth. With renewed strength, she lays him on his back and straddles him. She knows he’s so weak for her and she wants to control the situation. Mulder won’t complain. It would be so easy to counter her —even though she’s been working out harder lately and she’s at the top of her game—, but he loves it when she takes control, so he lets her.

“I’m a bit overdressed,” he states, matter-of-factly, trying to undress just using his right arm.

“So, now you’ll keep it still,” she complains, pulling off his pajama bottoms and underwear in one swift movement.

Stretching his left arm on the bed, she goes back to sit on his hips.

“Don’t you dare move it,” she warns him, her eyes on fire.

“Or you’ll punish me?” he teases.

“I will if I have to,” she whispers, placing his cock at her entrance and slowly lowering herself around it. “You know damn well I can,” she threatens, stopping midway.

“I’ll behave, I promise,” Mulder begs, fully attempting to keep his word but wanting desperately to touch her. 

He can still use his other arm, he suddenly remembers, and quickly places his healthy hand on her left breast. As Scully reaches down, engulfing him completely, he pinches her nipple and they both exhale hard together. They had been missing each other so much. How did she think they would keep away from each other any longer?

After a mild readjustment, Scully starts grinding him and he needs to focus all of his attention on keeping his left arm still. Her hair sways around and he wants to fix it, but his hand is busy at her breast, fondling and caressing. His left hand is clenched in frustration: he should be rubbing her clit right now. Would it be so bad if he did? That could not possibly hurt his elbow, would it?

“Seriously, Mulder. Keep it down,” she threatens, again, as if she has been reading his mind, stopping her movement.

“I didn’t—”

“But you were thinking about it. I can see it in your face,” she bends down to kiss him, and holds down his hand with hers, interlacing their fingers.

“I can’t help it. It misses you so much, and there are so many places uncovered…”

“I can help with that,” she smirks, sitting back up.

Now, instead of using her arms as leverage, Scully covers her right breast with her right hand, while her other reaches between them. Mulder almost sets off right there. Watching her take care of her own pleasure is a sight he’s always enjoyed.

“Better?”

“The hand is pleased. I think it’ll stay calm now,” he smirks, sitting up to steal a kiss.

Scully pushes him back down and starts pounding on him again, faster now as she rubs herself. He can feel she’s closer now, her inner walls clenching hard against his cock, and he tries his best to wait for her so they can reach their peak at the same time. He’s almost losing hope when he finally feels her release and lets go, screaming in ecstasy.

After a couple of seconds of riding herself down, Scully collapses onto his chest, scattering her short red mane on his face and shoulder. Mulder blows it off of his face and then gently places some locks away from both of their faces.

“I knew you couldn’t be trusted,” she chuckles and nibbles playfully at his nipple in front of her mouth.

“I just needed to plan the situation better. I got it all under control now. Wanna try again?”

“Maybe later,” she brushes him away, getting up and heading to the bathroom. “I need a shower.”

“Want some company?” he tries again, although he’s still pretty exhausted.

Scully stops at the door and tosses a playful glance over her shoulder. “You need to slow down,” she says suggestively, “or you won’t make it to the end of Sunday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comments are always welcomed and appreciated <3


End file.
